epikrikascpfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-012-E - Beary Nice Beats
Item #: SCP-012-E Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-012-E should be contained in a large, locked container at all times. Should any unauthorized personnel enter SCP-012-E's container must be escorted outside of the facility immediately. '''Description: SCP-012-E is simply a plush bear wearing a pair of large, black headphones. The bear itself sits on top of a black office chair. The bear is always shown to be sitting menacingly while listening to an unknown audio. When any person puts on said headphones, they will immediately hear static and radio transmissions. As time passes, different types of audio play from the headphones. Results vary from occasional, weird moaning to random songs played from the Internet. After listening to said audio, the victim will always supposedly hear a strange echo of what they heard from time to time. DOCUMENT TEST LOG #1 - DATE: '██████ ''D-Class Personnel, (we're just going to call him Sam) arrives at the front of SCP-012-E's container. Sam currently has a microphone to talk to 'M' while he investigates. Security surrounds Sam and the container as video footage is being recorded from the inside of the container. M: Sam, can you hear me? Hello, testing, testing. Sam: Yes, I can hear you just fine. Now what do you want me to do? M: Please proceed to go inside of the container. Sam: Uhh, you sure about this? I mean whatever can be in there is considered menacing enou- M: I repeat, please proceed to go inside. Sam sighs and walks inside. He is greeted by a plush bear wearing a pair of black headphones. Sam chuckles softly. Sam: You sure this is considered uh, 'dangerous?' M: I assure you that this specimen should not be underestimated. Now please, go ahead and take off the headphones from the bear. Sam: How do you know this? M: Just go ahead and take it off already. I'm missing lunch break for this. Sam proceeds to take off the headphones from the plush bear. The bear does not react whatsoever. Sam: Now what? M: Put on the headphones and tell me what you can hear. Sam slowly puts on the black pair and adjusts it so it can stay on his tiny, little head. After 8 seconds, static begins to play. Sam: All I hear is just well, static. Should I really be doing this? M: Just stay there and keep listening. We need to know the results. 30 more seconds pass by. A new audio starts to play. Sam: Uhhh.. M: What is it? Sam: I can hear something else now. It sounds like.. uhh.. M: Just tell me. Sam: All I hear is just weird moaning. M: Can you identify the source of said moaning? Sam: No. M: Okay, please proceed to listen for more information. The audio stops and as 10 more seconds pass by, Everybody Jam by Scatman John is heard. Sam: Hey, I recognize this song! It's Everybody Jam. M: So you can hear music now? Alright then. Please give us more information. After the song finishes playing, dead silence occurs. Suddenly, extremely loud bass boosted music plays from the headset. Sam: AGH! The music! It's.. M: What? What's going on? Sam? Sam: It's bursting my eardrums!.. Must.. take this off! ''Sam struggles to take off the black headset and begins to squirm on the floor. Security immediately rushes in and escorts Sam from the container. The headset is successfully removed from Sam, who now can hear an echo of Everybody Jam and weird moaning from time to time. '' '''END OF DOCUMENT TEST LOG #1 Category:SCP